More than a Padawan
by Love is a Mayer
Summary: Anakin has disobeyed Obi-Wan's orders yet again. Instead of doing what his master said, Anakin returns to h is home planet only to find his mother half dead. With all his pent up anger finally coming out, Anakin will need the love of Obi-Wan to help him through the anguish. Will eventually be written as a real story,not just a one shot


**I'm not going to update this yet. Right now, I just want to see how many of you guys like it, and with enough helpful reviews, I'll eventually write the second chapter:D -Au**

* * *

_Anakin_

The distant sound of rain splattering against the tent did nothing to derail Anakin as he wiped the tears from his mother's face. How had this happened? How had he been so blind as to let his mother be captured by Tuscan Raiders? And why hadn't Obi Wan alerted him to this as soon as they had touched down on Tatooine? Surely the Jedi master had felt the pain of his family at her absence, and would have alerted his padawan about it.

And that, besides the anger he felt for his mother, was what drove Anakin to do what he did next.

"Mother, I will avenge you."

"No, Annie. Don't fall into the storm of hatred. You are too smart, to talented to be tainted by it."

"But mother," Anakin began, "Look at what they have done to you! Surely, you are mad at them!"

"I am mad. I am so mad at what the raiders did, but it doesn't change anything. I don't want my baby son to ...become what he's sworn to kill."

Anakin held his mother's eyes, searching for some sort of reasoning as the light left them. And all at once, his heart dropped down to his feet. Everything he had ever known was abandoned as he set his mother down gently on the ground, forever closing her eyes.

"I swear to you mother, I won't let a single one of them live, "he whispered, hatred making his voice crack.

When his mother had been covered, and his light saber in hand, Anakin stepped out of the tent, a dark look burning in his eyes.

_ **Obi-Wan**_

Obi- Wan was in complete thought mode as he paced around the outside of his ship. Geonosis was proving to be that much more of a bore after he had discovered the clone army plans. He would have destroyed every last clone too, if it weren't for master Yoda's commands saying that he wasn't to make a move without at least four Jedi's behind him.

But that wasn't the only thing that had been grating down on his nerves. It was the fact that his own padawan, the one he had trained since the day they met, hadn't even trusted him enough to say that he was visiting Tatooine.

For some reason, that thought alone, that Anakin didn't trust him, was like a blow to his heart. It was a weird feeling, especially one to be feeling over his student, but it was there. And it was eating a whole in his heart even as he felt a sharp, sudden pain in the bond.

Stopping abruptly, Obi-Wan felt along the lines of their connection. If he was correct about what he just felt, then that meant...

"Anakin!"

Without another moment's hesitation, without thinking about the consequences of abandoning his mission, Obi-Wan hopped into his ship. Anakin was in mortal danger, of what, he did not know. Though, somewhere, he knew, there was a kid crying out to him through their bond. He couldn't deny the anguish Anakin was feeling, and to be able to voice it so loud telepathically meant that he hurt more than he had ever been.

As the top slid into place, and the ship began to fire up, a small voice sounded by the dashboard.

"Master Obi-Wan, what are you doing?"

After a minute of silence, Mace Windu's voice became louder. "You do know if you abandon this mission, there's no hope of returning to the order. You will be stripped of your title as Jedi?"

The ship's engines sputtered for a moment before it took off into the purple sky. Obi-Wan hit the shield button which quickly shielded him from Geonosis asteroid belt as he sped out of the solemn planet.

"I do realize that Master Windu, but Anakin is in trouble, and I'm not going to stand by while he's in such pain!"

Over the hologram, it seemed that Mace Windu actually looked sad for the Jedi master. He was the only one that knew how far Obi-Wan's feelings went for his own padawan, even if the pair didn't know themselves.

"I'm going to miss you, friend."

Obi-Wan said nothing as the connection became severed. It was quiet as he sped rapidly towards the planet where he first met the boy, save for the deep breathing coming from the Jedi.

"Anakin! Don't die on me, please!"

* * *

**Well, there you go^-^ Hoped you guys enjoyed, and please review for more chapters:D**


End file.
